Lois Lane (Smallville)
Lois Lane is a reporter for the Daily Planet and Clark Kent's fiancee. Ironically, it took the work of a villian Lex Luthor and Lana's own destiny, to get Lana out of the way so Clark could notice her as a love interest. Lois is still unaware Lana and Clark parted ways not by chose but by force. Lois and Lana Although Lois harbour's an inferiority complex toward Lana, she and Lana developed a sort of friendship over the years, with Lana being a little more sincere about their friendship than Lois, for obvious reasons. Lois's insecurities stems from her being rejected repeatedly by Clark for Lana, and from years of witnessing Clark pursue Lana relentlessly whenever she re-entered his life. Lois knows Clark would go back to Lana if the opposition was available to him. As of right now, it is not. Season 4 Lana and Lois first met when Lana helped Lois against a metal-morphing assassin at Chloe Sullivan's supposed gravesite. After the assassin was gone, Lana assumed that he had been digging up Chloe's grave, but Lois informed her that she in fact was the one to dig up the grave. Lois told Lana that Chloe was her cousin. They then headed to the Kent Farm and met up with Clark Kent. Lana had told Lois that she "met someone (Jason Teague) in Paris" and Lois repeated that in front of Clark. She was surprised to discover that Clark and Lana once were in a romantic relationship. Both Clark and Lana explained that it was complicated. Lana later asked Clark if he and Lois were in a relationship, Clark told her no and and he stated that he thought Lois was bossy, rude and that he couldn't stand. Lana showed no jealousy about this possible relationship due to her feelings for Jason. That same night, Lois insinuated that Lana was too good for Clark, saying "she way too much for you to handle, I can see why you're in love with her". Lana and Lois were planning Chloe's surprise birthday party. Lois and Chloe showed up at Lana's apartment, where they found her doing a strange chemistry experiment, making some sort of potion. Lois noticed Lana's behavior and reminds her that it's her job to keep Chloe busy until the party. Unbeknownest to Lois, Lana had become possessed by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux. Lana/Isobel, preoccupied with her ingredient list, waved Lois off. The next ingredient on the list was the "hair of two virgins." She took a hair out of her own head, then one from Lois. Lois' turned out to be unacceptable. Lois thought is was strange that Lana plucked a hair of hers and Lana/Isobel made up the excuse that it was gray. Chloe and Lois found Lana/Isobel in the woods assembling her potion. Isobel convinced them to drink a toast. When they do, they became possessed by Isobel's fellow witches, Madelyn (Chloe) and Brianna(Lois). Once the witches possessed thier hosts they continued their quest for the Stones of Power. Clark managed to exorcise them by burning Isobel's spellbook with his heat vision. Lana, Chloe, and Lois were all confused as what had happened after waking up, but alright. Lois and Chloe were entertaining Lana and boyfriend, Jason Teague at karaoke night at the Talon (a local coffe shop) belting out their best version of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock 'n' Roll". Things seemed to be going smoothly until Clark showed with his girlfriend, Alicia Baker who had tried to kill Lana before. Lana and Jason openly expressed their disgust for Alicia and Lois agreed with them. Later Lana was later attacked by an unknown assailant and Lois again agreed with Jason and Lana that Alicia had done it. After being possessed by Dawn Stiles, Lois agreed to accompany Clark to his senior prom. Once she had been exorcised, Lois, knowing that Clark really only wanted to be there with Lana, informed Clark of Lana's arrival and stepped aside. Clark then asked Lana to dance. Season 5 Clark bumped into Lois with some flowers for Lana while at Smallville Medical Center. Lois teased Clark by pretending that she thought the flowers were for her; nevertheless, she finally directed him to Lana's room and encouraged them to reignite their relationship. Clark and Lana were at a summer beach party at Crater Lake as Lois and Chloe arrived on the scene. Lois later began seeing Arthur Curry after he rescued her from drowning and she and Lana both admired him at the Talon as he drank lots of water. Clark frustrated Lois by being suspicious of A.C and she confided in Lana and wondered how Lana ever put up with him. Clark's suspicion were later proven right. A.C was responsible for a number of bombing at LuthorCorp plants. Lana confided in Lois after Clark revealed his secret to her and proposed to her inside the Fortress of Solitude deciding what to do. Lana often found Lois's perspective refreshing, as when she confided in Chloe, she was also close to Clark, whereas Lois was impartial. Lois insisted that Clark was a good catch and hoped she would one day end up with a man as honorable as Clark. With Lana became engaged to Clark. However time was rewritten by Clark as Lana ended up dying and he desperately wanted to prevent her from dying again. So Lana and Lois did not have this conversation the second time around. Lois found Clark making out with a girl in the alley of the Talon (a coffee shop). She asked him what he was doing and Clark introduced the girl Simone as his new girlfriend. Lois told Chloe about what she saw but Chloe is skeptical. She thought something else was going on and asked Lois not to say anything to Lana until she found out what it was. Lana then arrived in the middle of the conversation and Lois and Chloe cover and not say anything. Just then, Lana received a call from Clark saying he needed to talk to her. She left in a hurry and Lois was clearly concerned. Lois later learned from Chloe that Simone had Clark under a hypnotic trance using a gem she stole from her father. Lois was concerned for Lana's feelings and considered her to be her friend and did everything she could to break Clark out of Simone's hypnotic trance. Lois often sided with Lana when Clark couldn't explain his strange behavior. She was noticeably shocked when a hypnotized Clark cheated on Lana and when Lois and Lana found Clark rifling through Lana's things in her Metropolis University dorm room, Lois showed her disapproval. Despite this, Clark and Lois gradually built up a friendship, as he was often there when she needed help. Lois was surprised to learn that Lana had began dating Lex Luthor. Lois ran into Lana at the Talon and correctly guessed that she was buying coffee for Lex even though Lana tried to deny it. Lois offered an ear for Lana. They winded up having a three-hour conversation on the status of her and Lex's relationship. Season 6 Lana and Lois continued to run into each other as Lois began to date Lex's longtime rival Oliver Queen. Both girls were able to see and sense the animosity between Oliver and Lex. As a result, Lois was Oliver's date at Lex's charity ball following the events of Dark Thursday. Soon afterwards Lex, Lana, Lois, and Oliver all attended the reunion at Excelsior Academy, where Ollie's childhood friends were also present. Alden, Ollie's friend, mentioned that everybody was present except for Duncan, and both girls wondered who Duncan was as Oliver became annoyed. Alden was then suddenly killed when a statue's sword fell off the roof and impaled him in front of everyone. At the mansion, Lana and Lex were later attacked in a similiar manner but had a near miss. Lois arrived at the hospital just as Lex denied Clark the opportunity to see Lana. Clark admitted that he's hurt Lana more than anyone and Lois cold and scornfully told him to quit feeling guilty and suggested that Lana probably wasn't the target. She revealed that two of Oliver's schoolmates had died as well and it was all probably related to a kid named Duncan, but that Ollie wouldn't tell her anything. When Lois became infected with red kryptonite, she become infatuated with Clark and her kiss, in turn, infected Clark. With both of them acting erratically, they decided to crash Lana's engagement party. While there, Clark made bashing speeches to everyone, dumped Lois, then preceeded to take Lana away; Lana was shocked at his unusual behavior and ultimately rejected his advances. Lois heartbroken, cries about being rejected. She was later reverted back to her normal self thanks to an anti-love potion provided by Jimmy Olsen (Chloe's first husband). Afterwards, she didn't remember anything that happened. Clark came to talk to Lana about Project Ares as Lois was in danger because of it and Lana, seemingly concerned, gave Clark as much information as she could. Clark remained in love with Lana and pursued a relationship with Lana right up until her wedding day, when he was ultimately left disappointed as she kept going through with the wedding, not knowing that she did it because Lionel threatened to kill Clark. Eventually, Clark confessed his secret to her and was surprised to discover she already knew. Shortly afterwards, Lana's car exploded sending Clark into a distressed fury. Season 7 Lois offered Clark support again when she heard that Lana was dead. Nevertheless, his friendship with Lois was not enough to keep him in Smallville and he decided to leave to begin his training at the Fortress of Solitude. He quickly changed his plans when Lana returned to Smallville alive, after it was revealed that she faked her death to frame Lex for revenge. Clark and Lana reignited their relationship and both had less contact with Lois who started a relationship of her own with Grant Gabriel, her boss, who was also the daily planet's managing editor. Lois and Lana rarely crossed paths with each other after Lana returned from China to be with Clark. One night, a super-powered Lana arrived at the Daily Planet and interrupted an exchange between Lois and her editor, Grant Gabriel. Lana, seeking revenge against Lex, wanted Grant to publish a story in the Daily Planet that exposed Lex's latest secret project, and when Grant refused, Lana started to choke him. When Lois stepped in to intervene, Lana kicked her across the room and through a glass door, knocking her out. Later, when Clark and Chloe arrived at the hospital to check on Lois, Clark admitted to Chloe that Lana would never intentionally do anything to hurt Lois, coming to the conclusion that Lana's powers were affecting her judgment. Although Lana was later recovered from her ordeal, she never when to apologized to Lois for her actions. When Clark was abducted, Lana worked with Chloe to rescue Clark, and even threatened to kill Lex if he caused Clark any harm. His kidnapper turned out to be Lionel Luthor. Lana was later attacked by Brainiac and left in a catatonic state. When Lois found Clark at her computer at the Daily Planet researching Lana's condition, she tells Clark how sorry she was that she couldn't do more to help, as Lois felt that Clark had supported her so much when her relationship with Oliver broke up. Clark insisted that she was a good friend but remained depressed that nothing seemed to be able to save Lana. After Clark defeated Brainiac, Lana awoke from her coma, but was then forced by Lex's henchmen, at gunpoint, to make a break up video for Clark, telling him that they were not meant to be together, as the world need Clark knew that she loved him, more than he would ever know. Afterwards, Tess Mercer, also following Lex's instructions, instructed the men to kidnap her. When Clark went to check on Lana after defeating Brainiac, he found the DVD. Back at the farm, a tearful and devastated, Clark watched as Lana had made a video recording of herself, breaking up with him. Season 8 A hour or so later, Lana managed to escape, hijacking the van she was in. She then cut her hair short, and went into hiding for several months. After talking to Oliver Queen, Lana returned to Smallville to attend Chloe's wedding to Jimmy Olsen. She walked in just as Clark and Lois was about to share a kiss. Clark, after months of turning a blind eye to Lois's many advances, gave in. However, he quickly forgot Lois as soon as he saw Lana. When questioned her as to why she left him, she said it was the hardest decision she ever had to make, but it felt right. When Doomsday interrupted the wedding reception and kidnapped Chloe, Lana was injured and Clark weakened by kryptonite. Lana crawled her way to Clark and removed the kryptonite, allowing him to recover, and at Metropolis General Hospital, she and Clark shared a tender moment, much to Lois' pain and heartbreak. It wasn't long before Clark and Lana were growing closer again and as they discussed rebuilding their relationship, they shared a passionate kiss. Aware of Lex's dangerous plan to use the Prometheus suit to match Clark's powers, Lana convinced Dr. Groll to put the suit on her instead. After the suit was successfully grafted onto her body, it gave her powers equal to that of Clark's. Clark witnessed her break out of her containment chamber, grab the bullet Tess had fired at Dr. Groll, and they gazed at each other before she sped off. Later, Lana told Clark to meet her on the roof of the Daily Planet. They discussed her new abilities, and she said that, together, they could make the world a better place. Clark replied It's exactly what I want. It's a dream, Lana. We both know that dreams don't normally come true. Lana smiled and told him that'' "there's never been anything normal about us." ''Lana and Clark then shared a long passionate kiss. One night, Clark and Lana are in bed making love, causing the bed to break. However, the suit was eventually the reason why Lana and Clark had to separate. When Clark and Lana discovered a kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, Lana used the suit to absorb the kryptonite and defused the bomb, saving Metropolis. This ultimately meant that Lana was permanently irradiated with kryptonite preventing Clark from being able to get near her without being weakened. As a result, Lana left Smallville forever to protect Clark and to use her gifts to continue to save lives and help the world. Season 10 A little over a year later, Lois asked Chloe why Lana and Clark never really worked out. Chloe smile a sad smile with her back to Lois, but then brighten her smile when she turned to face Lois, and told her that it was because Lana wasn't the one fated to be in Clark's life. Lois happy with the answer she got, never breach the subject again. Several months later, Clark and Lois attended the five-year homecoming reunion at Smallville High together. Lois was nervous at the thought that Lana might show up to the reunion, due to the history she had with Clark, but was able to breathe a sigh of relief once Clark told her that Lana wasn't coming. Lois showed signs that she lived in fear of Lana returning to Clark's life. Comic On her flight to Africa to uncover identity of the "Angel of the Plateau" (who she doesn't know is Lana yet), Lois gets in a fight with a attendant and a air marshal. She is then detained at a United Nations consulate building in Tinasha, Africa. Lois is then released with the charges dropped against thanks to the efforts of Perry White. Lois get a ride with a UN caravan vehicle transportation escort through Tinasha, where she gets to ask questions to the soldiers about the vigilante "Angel of the Plateau" who they seems to think is a "Unquestionable Badass". The caravan is suddenly caught under fire by the local terrorist cell loyal to the warlord of the regime who fire RPG weaponry at the UN transport. Lois is caught in the crossfire but manages to find protection under one of the turned over vehicles, unfortunately her wrist is caught and the signal watch she was wearing got damaged as a solider pulled her out to safety just as an incoming missile hit the same vehicle, just as the flew above her head about to crash upon her Lois is saved by a "Red-Blue Blur", Lois assumes it Clark and proceeds to thank him until she make a shocking discovery that her rescuer is in fact Lana Lang. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Smallville Universe